


Wedded Bliss

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedded bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“We actually did it,” Lupin said. He wrapped his arms around Snape's waist as they gazed out at the sunset.

“It was beyond time,” Snape said. He turned and kissed Lupin, stealing his breath away. “And now, I want my husband naked, in our bed.”

Lupin immediately removed his shirt. “As you wish. I did promise to obey after all.”

“Indeed,” Snape said, removing his shoes. “I was surprised that you agreed.”

“Tell me exactly what you want to do with me,” Lupin growled, “and you'll see why.”

And so he did.


End file.
